Muggle Protection Act
Muggle Protection Act (AIAG) *Exemptions. **Any magical may request an exemption to this law for the following reasons: research, development, personal use, reverse-engineering, and experimentation. ***Those objects used to improve quality of life, for example walking canes, monacles, and glasses should be approved without issue. ***The Knight Bus, Hogwarts Express, and Ministry phone booth are automatically exempt, due to having been Ministry authorized acquisitions. ***Those of good standing may take the initiative to protect muggles from magical threats, but must be skilled in memory charms, and if they cause exposure, they may be brought before the Wizengamot and punished accordingly. This may include secretly warding a muggles property to protect them from threats and discreetly forcing them to move for their own health; if they discover a magical threat near the muggles in question. This does not legalize usage of the Imperious Curse. Families of muggle-borns may be given magical protection with or without their knowledge, but ignorance on their part is preferred. *This act shall solely target objects of muggle origin that can be used solely for muggle-baiting. Defines any object of muggle origin from one generation prior as a family heirloom; including dark objects and protects them from confiscation. It requires that they simply be contained, in such a way that muggles cannot easily get near them. Owners are required to confirm the truth of their claims with a binding magical contract, including the claim they won't use them against muggles or their fellow magical's. The Ministry shall retain the right to search possessions, but only on known or suspected offenders and including associates of known or suspected offenders. **A registry of objects shall be created, kept updated, and new magical objects must be registered within sixty days of acquisition or modification into a magical object. Stolen items are to be reported immediately to prevent potential harm or even death. Failure to do so will be punished with a fine at the lesser courts discretion (See Below). This registry will allow the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to narrow down lists of suspects by providing them with lists of objects and their owners, which can then be traced back to their owners. **A lower court shall be established and shall be comprised of magical's experienced in enchantment, law, and identifying objects of muggle origin. **This court may authorize usage of Veritaserum for questioning and may request the aid of Unspeakables to forcibly deactivate a magical's Occlumency. Muggle-Baiting: First time offenders shall pay 100 Galleon fine. Second time offenders, a 300 Galleon fine, and Third a 700 Galleon fine or one year in Azkaban. After that they shall spend time in Azkaban, beginning with a year. Increasing by a year per offence. If they commit a related offence after the law goes into effect, all previous offenses are counted under the law and the criminal in question must serve a retroactive punishment, for all previous crimes; which is to be served immediately. Notes *Exemption 4: The "person of good standing" could be the specified 'magical threat' and annex the lands of their muggle neighbors, if they made sure to Memory Charm as needed. *Registry has an incredibly well-hidden loophole for Harry to exploit to avoid registering and using Binding Magical Contracts. *The lower court was stacked to Harry's advantage, granting him indirect control over it. Category:Laws for stories